powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 28: The Assassination of Doctor Man
is the twenty-eighth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. It follows up on a previous story revelation regarding the Big Three and their knowledge of the true nature of Gear's leader, Doctor Man, as a human instead of a machine. In the Philippine English Dub the title of the episode remains the same but was added in apostrophe's making the title called as "Doctor Man's Assassination". Synopsis Realizing the trouble of Gear being ruled by a human, the Big Three decide to assassinate Doctor Man, leading to a loyal Mechaclone to try and reach a weapon in hopes of dealing with them. Plot That night Monster was called by Mason and Farrah who were opposing against their superior Doctor Man which Mason decides to rule the Earth without him as he threw a knife on a large tire which Monster was convinced by them to join as the latter gets the knife and agrees to join with them. At the Neo Empire Base, Mechaclone #1 is cleaning up the floor with a vacuum cleaner only to be thrown away by two other mechaclones. When Doctor Man goes to his office, Monster manages to struck him with his knife while Farrah and Mason manage to decapitate him in explosion which Mechaclone #1 witnesses his treachery. The Big Three now forms to rule the Earth along with Farrah Cat and the Beastoids without their superior. Meanwhile Mechaclone #1 escapes the base by piloting one of the Neo Empire Jets only to be follow by three Jets and manages to hit him and his Jet crashed on the ground in explosion. The Bio Team discovers the explosion as they forced to investigate during their patrol. Arriving at the explosion site, the Biomen discovers Mechaclone #1 in his damaged state which it scares Hikaru and Ryuta manages to take him down as well as Shingo who also tries to beat him down. Mechaclone #1 tells them that he is not an enemy and he has a mission for revenge for Doctor Man against the Big Three who assassinates their superior. The trio later appears as they reveal them the truth as he charges the group forcing Shiro and the group transform into Biomen and fights them along with Farrah Cat and the Beastoids. The Big Three manage to incapacitate them only to be counterattacked by the Biomen's Bio Flash from their sword defeating Farrah Cat and the Beastoids making them and Mechaclone #1 to escape. At the caves, Mechaclone #1 goes to the abandoned base which he was followed by the Biomen. He explains that he was the first mechaclone to be created by Doctor Man and he was the one to finish his last assignment. Hikaru emotionally helps him, which Shirou tries to stop her, but becomes reluctant to help Hikaru which Mechaclone #1 thanked them. They were later followed by the Big Three among with the Beastoids and Farrah Cat and Mason orders to go after them. Arriving at their destination, Mechaclone #1 activates the secret door and the Biomen discovers the secret weapon that Doctor Man created consisting of five separate crosses. After Shirou counting the five crosses, he senses this as a trap ans he manages to dodge while Mechaclone #1, Shingo, Ryuta, Jun, and Hikaru are trapped. They were later confronted by the Big Three, as Mechaclone #1 charges them for their treachery but was decapitated by the mechagigan Octopus Canth's control and was exploded. They later hear Doctor Man's voice and warns the Biomen not to move or they will explode. He was upset to his minions for their betrayal which scares them horribly as they escape. The real Doctor Man tells them that the Doctor Man that they assassinated was the android version of himself and he furiously get mad at them because of their little plan and eventually reclaims them during their escape. He also tells the Biomen about the his secret weapon which they were trapped from eternity. Shirou is the only person left and he has to think how to rescue his group. At the Bio Base, Peebo discovers the mecha's activation and immediately contacts Shirou about the weapon was controlled by the mecha as he leaves to rescue them soon as the group are counting on him. Outside the cave, Shirou finally confronts the mecha as he transforms into Red1 and he manages to throw his fire sword on the mecha's head which it releases his group. The group finally reunites with Red1 and they transformed into Biomen. Red1 summons the Bio Dragon where they piloted the Bio Jets and form the Bio Robo and fights the mecha. When the Bio Robo knocks the mecha, it hits like rubber and it counterattacks them. They managed to defeat the mecha with a Comet Cutter with the Bio Robo's Super-Maser and destroys it with Chainsaw Cutter in explosion. Back at the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man finally reclaims the Big Three as he tortures them one by one which it scares Farrah Cat and the Beastoids. Doctor Man also knows their betrayal because he is part human as he activates the machine that will reprogrammed their electrical brains. Despite their pleas not to betray him again, Doctor Man still activates the machine which their brains are been shut down to reprogram and Doctor Man is still their superior and he will be rule someday by conquering the Earth. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *Mechaclone #1 is portrayed by suit actor Yoshinori Okamoto in his first major acting role; he will become prominent in major acting roles in the next four Sentai series. *Due to the apparent Assassination of Dr. Man, the motto "For the man" was briefly changed to "For the Big Three", a reference to Mason, Monster and Farrah becoming the temporary leaders of Gear. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 3 features episodes 22-31. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda